General recording materials are composed of a support and a colorless or lightly colored heat-sensitive recording layer which contains an electron donating basic dye and an electron accepting organic or inorganic substance. Such recording materials, in particular heat-sensitive recording paper, are widely used as output sheets for a variety of printers including facsimiles, terminals for industrial measuring instruments, medical terminals, handy terminals, POS systems and ticketing systems.
Because the fields in which the heat-sensitive recording materials are used are wide ranged, the use environments are also diverse. Daily use of such materials has encountered various problems. For example, when water comes in contact with the recording materials, the recording layers can be detached. When a vinyl chloride film or sheet is placed on the recording material, plasticizers contained in the vinyl chloride cause the images to fade or disappear. Further, contact with fats, oils and solvents causes fading or discoloration, or coloration.
Studies have focused on binders and color developing materials in heat-sensitive recording layers to solve the above problems, but none has satisfied water resistance and resistance to chemicals such as plasticizers, oils, fats and solvents. In particular, the applications of the heat-sensitive recording materials have been expanding in recent years, and higher durability has been demanded. Under such circumstances, just improving binders and color developing materials in heat-sensitive recording layers has been unable to solve the aforementioned problems.
Proposals to solve the above problems include formation of a protective layer on the heat-sensitive recording material (Patent Documents 1, 2 and 3). By providing a protective layer on the heat-sensitive recording material, the recording layer and recorded image achieve higher durability.
Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose heat-sensitive paper materials that show sufficient durability without the use of a crosslinking agent. However, these materials do not always have water resistance enough to achieve antiblocking properties in water-wetted state that are addressed in the present invention. Moreover, because of the fact that the protective resin has a low minimum film-forming temperature, the resin shows a tendency to aggregate by forming a film during storage (insufficient storage stability), causing bad productivity. Further, the resin is so soft that the film thereof has low strength. Furthermore, the films often show a blocking tendency.
Patent Document 3 discloses a heat-sensitive recording material in which a protective layer contains fine particles based on polymethyl methacrylate. However, the patent document does not describe SP values and Tg, and does not describe sufficient water resistance that is an object of the present invention.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-74531
Patent Document 2: WO 2004/016440 A1
Patent Document 3: JP-A-H5-185726